


My Perfect Partner

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix It Fic, Tumblr Fic, william at game night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: how game night with William should have gone because Kara has one (1) game night partner always
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

She looked around at all the happy faces, laughing as though nothing had happened, as if her world didn’t fall apart. Kara touched the cold, empty seat next to her. Her perfect game night partner hated her. She felt her heart clench at the thought, it killed her to know that Lena wasn’t there, wasn’t by her side anymore. 

William sat down next to her, almost landing on her hand. He sat in _her_ seat without asking, just took what he thought was his and that made Kara’s blood boil. No one but Lena had sat on her left since Lena’s first game night and Kara planned on keeping it that way. Kara knew that one day Lena will be back and would want her spot, Kara would make sure it was there. 

“Move.” Kara spoke clear, trying to hide the anger in her voice. 

“Oh come on Kara, we are partners. Where would you want me to sit? No one else is coming, it’s fine.” William said dismissively and turned back towards the group. Alex paused as she watched Kara try to calm herself down. 

“We are not partners, I already have a game night partner. As for where you can sit? You can sit in your car on your ride back home because I think it is time for you to go. Good night William.” 

He looked around at everyone else, expecting someone to stand up for him. When no one did he turned back to face Kara. Her face was clear, she did not want him there and he could not figure out why. William started to gather up his things, saying good night to everyone as he went. Alex walked him to the door and gave him a sad smile. 

“Who is it?” William quietly asked Alex. 

“You should know that Kara has this thing with Lena. None of us are sure what it is, they claim to just be friends-”

“Best friends. Kara always corrects everyone, Lena is her best friend.” 

“All of us think that maybe there is something more. It isn’t your fault, you didn’t know. Lena is Kara’s everything; she is her perfect game night partner, her cry and complain pillow, movie night cuddle buddy, her perfect and always there everything. Now she lost her and is falling apart. So if I were you, I would back off because you are not Lena. Have a good night William.” Alex shut the door before he could respond and went back to the group. She could see Kara staring down at her phone, a picture of her and Lena from a previous game night on the screen. 

“You’re right Alex. No one will ever be Lena.” The entire group went silent as Kara spoke. “I think-I think I love her. I love her and I lost her. She is never coming back because of me. I hurt her. I hurt her so bad. I wanna make it right, I want her back. I would do anything to have her back.” Kara’s body shook as she cried over her words. 

“You know darling, you could have told me without the waterworks and speaker phone.” Lena’s voice cut through the cries. Kara hiccuped as she tried to stop and scramble to find the owner of the voice. “Alex, would it be okay if Kara left game night just this once.” Lena’s voice drifted through the air again. 

“Of course. Kara, go get your girl.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....you guys asked and here it is and I may have gotten a little carried away but I think I answered most of the questions y'all had

Lena sat on her couch, feet tucked underneath herself, a glass of scotch in hand as she waited for Kara to arrive. A soft knock on her balcony door broke her out of her thoughts. Kara stood there, suit vanishing back into its compact compartment, her head cast down as she fiddled with her hands and nervously tapped her foot. Blue eyes eventually met green, a smile tugged at the corners of Kara’s mouth when she heard Lena’s heart speed up. 

The brunette sat her glass down on the table as she stood to let Kara in. Cold air caused goosebumps to form on Lena’s arms as she slid the glass open. They stood face to face, neither saying a word or moving. Lena’s eyes started to water but she held back any tears. 

“Lena…” Her name was spoken so softly, as if Kara was afraid that if it was any louder and she might break; but it was the tender, caring way it was said that shattered Lena’s facade. 

“I should hate you. Never speak or see you again, cut off all ties with you and everything associated with you.” Lena cried, her anger that she once spoke with no longer in her voice. “But I can’t. I tried and failed. You don’t in a box like everything else. Everything I see and hear reminds me of you and it kills me. I see you in a sugary coffee drink, overly sweet treats, even stupid little ice cream pop ups because I know how much you love them. God do I remember you smile every time pot stickers or puppies are mentioned even if it isn’t directed at me. Even my own office makes me think of you and it drives me crazy.” She took a long sigh, “Yet, I don’t know what I would do if I no longer saw you at all. Kara Danvers, Supergirl, or Kara Zor-El -whatever you prefer now- mean everything to me and I don’t want to lose you. Not again.” 

“Okay. I’m not going anywhere. Never again will you lose me. You have me Lena, you have always had me.” Kara pulled Lena close. Lena balled her fists into the front of Kara’s shirt, eyes leaving a dark wet spot on the blonde’s shoulder. Kara could hear the muffled sniffles and placed a lingering kiss on the top of Lena’s head. If she held Lena a little tighter than normal, well Lena never said anything against it. 

Kara gently picked Lena up and carried her over to the couch. She floated evenly with the cushions so that she could lay them both down easily. Lena shifted once they had settled, her upper body was now fully on Kara, she had a leg tucked in between Kara’s while her hands were still holding tight to Kara’s shirt. They both let out a content sigh as Kara started rubbing Lena’s head and back, trailing her fingertips lightly as she went. 

“What happened earlier? How were you there, listening? Alex checks that place routinely for bugs.” 

“Alex, funnily enough, called me. At first I wasn’t going to answer but then I thought ‘what if something bad had happened’ so I picked up. It was quiet at first, I almost hung up, thinking she called by accident, but then I heard her talk about you, us, and I couldn’t stop listening. As hse talked I realized that what she said went the other way too. You are my perfect partner for everything.” Kara could feel herself starting to panic but refused to let it show, “ I was lost in my own world when I heard you speak up. You said that you loved me and I stopped breathing. I never thought you would ever say, let alone mean it like that, not until right at that moment. I knew right then that I had to say something, that I couldn’t lurk and hide anymore. I had to tell you, because I couldn’t let another day go by without letting you know. “ Kara swore she stopped breathing altogether during the last part. 

“Know what?” Lena lifted her head off Kara’s chest and rested it on her hands. 

“That...I love you. I am in love with you Kara.” 

“I am in love with you too Lena Luthor. I regret not saying it sooner, but I will make it up to you every single day. 

***** Next Game Night *****

Lena was the first to arrive (the group never had to know that she had actually been there since the night before) and helped rearrange the living room so that they had more space to fit everyone. Alex and Kelly came ten minutes til bringing pizza and booze, followed by Nia and Brainy with a handful of boardgame Kara didn’t happen to own, and lastly Winn and William showed up empty handed. Winn apologized for being late as he went around and gave everyone a hug. 

The game was set up and the group paired off. William approached Kara but before he could say a word Lena sat in Kara’s lap. Everyone froze. They all knew that Kara and Lena had made up but no one knew that it would revert back to the old days so quickly. Kara just smiled and pulled Lena closer, resting herself against the back of the couch so that they were both comfortable. 

“William you can be my partner!” Winn patted the seat next to him. 

After a couple intense rounds of playing, Kara and Lena won per usual. Lena pulled Kara down for a deep kiss. No one batted an eye except William who was in shock at the move. He looked to Winn and Alex but both just shrugged and went about setting up the next game. They moved the table out of the way and placed the cards on the couch for charades. 

Winn knew he stood no chance with a new partner who he was not close to but he gave it his all anyways, but it was clear they were not going to win. Alex and Kelly were up for the speed challenge, they were down three points and determined to make those up in that time. Dansen 22, Supercorp 19. It was a close game but Lena was up next, they cleared 4 cards with ease Kara hardly even having to try, but the final card was proving to be difficult. Lena stood in front making wild gestures before just stopping and staring at Kara, trying to communicate the word through her eyes. Then she smirked and pointed to herself than Kara. 

“Uh friends, best friends, girlfriends. Lena come on give me more. WAIT. Awe Lena that is so cute-oh wait yea. Soulmates.” Lena jumped up and let out a sigh of relief at not having to keep acting more out. 

“Is no one going to talk about what just happened?” William shot up in anger. 

“You mean Kara and Lena kicking our asses yet another week in a row? You get used to it.” Alex popped open another beer and raised it to the two in a salute. 

“I-” William stood there, mouth hanging open as he tried to process what was happening. The entire group busted up laughing at his speechlessness. 

“Come on dude, they are just gal being pals.” Winn patted him on his back. 

“Yeah just two good pals who like to bang on every surface of every facility.” Alex quipped. 

“You have no one to blame but yourself there Danvers,” Lena snuggled back into Kara. 

“I have no idea what you are referring to. That call was on complete accident. It is not like I wanted you guys to get together, psh no.” They all just rolled their eyes and continued on, ending the night with a movie. William sat next to Winn completely lost. No one had mentioned that Kara was dating Lena Luthor the entire time he was trying to date her, but looking back he realized it had made perfect sense. They were perfect partners and there was no one else for them but each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! thanks for reading another chapter and leaving all those wonderful comments and hitting that kudos button it really means a lot to me!
> 
> if you want more content of mine you can find me on twitter and tumblr @villianousunsub 
> 
> ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know it is super short and no i dont know if I will write another chapter showing Lena/Kara after Alex tells her to go get her girl


End file.
